villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maurice (The Cleveland Show)
Maurice is a one-time villain from the FOX Animated Sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Jesus Walks". He is an old friend of Donna's, who served in the military in Iraq and later tried to propose to her, only to find out she was married, and eventually get pissed off at Cleveland Brown. He was voiced by Daryll Mitchell. Biography Donna got Cleveland out of the house for a few days, so that she could meet up with Maurice. Cleveland showed up at the house, unexpected, assuming she was having an affair. Donna admitted that she was trying to hide the fact that she was married, but not because she wanted to cheat on the guy she was meeting up with. It was because she dated him before he went off to war and was oblivious to the fact that she was now married. Donna wanted to keep him happy for a while. Maurice showed up at the house and turned out to be crippled, making Cleveland back out on giving him a piece of his mind. He lied about being named "Cleveson" and pretended to be Donna's brother. When out with The Guys, Maurice asked Cleveland if he would be his best man, when he marries Donna. Shocked, but still trying to keep up the charade, Cleveland accepted and failed to tell Donna about this before he proposed. When Maurice proposed, Donna told him the truth. He was hurt by the fact that he was lied to and rolled off, crying, before his wheelchair flipped over and he had to drag himself across the floor. He then struggled to get through the door, because his wheelchair was too big. Donna allowed Maurice to stay in the house for as long as he wanted. During this time interval, Maurice was a complete nuisance, sawing the doorframe to suit his wheelchair's needs and wearing giant cowboys hats and sitting in front of the couple, when they watched TV. Cleveland and Donna organized a parade, honoring his duty as an Iraq war veteran. Maurice was not on board with this, but they sent him into the parade anyway. Maurice was angry the entire time, and refused to forgive them. He told them he wanted them both to suffer and picked a fight with them. The fight went a step too far, when Cleveland punched him in the face in front of the entire crowd of the parade. Everyone booed at him for attacking a cripple. Maurice honored Cleveland for punching him, as this was the first time anyone had treated him like a man, since he became a cripple. He thanked Cleveland and stopped hating on him and Donna. He then went off, with the three of them being on good terms. They ended up in the newspaper, which noted that Maurice had finally been honored. He was soon after forgotten by everybody, making the entire situation worthless. Appearance Maurice is an African-American adult male, who is bound to his wheelchair. He wears a navy blue soldier uniform with red lines along it and yellow metallic buttons. He has blue pants, also with red stripes, that are just a bit lighter than the red stipes on his navy blue soldier uniform. Personality Maurice is an easily offended guy who does not behave like a mature adult, when he is wronged. When being lied to by Cleveland and rejected by Donna, he had an emotional breakdown and left the room, crying. He also became a real nuisance to them, when living in the house for the next few days, being stubborn, invasive, and purposefully rude to them. Despite this, he wishes to be treated like a man, but his being in a wheelchair hinders people's views on him as a tough-as-nails, ass-kicking war veteran. Trivia *He is the fourth villain, who competed with love rival Cleveland trying to pursue Donna. The first two are Robert Tubbs, a recurring villain, who debuted in the pilot, Robert Rodriquez from "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang", and Willy Nilly, from "Fraap Attack!". Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Love Rivals Category:Redeemed Category:One-Shot Category:Male